


The Seven Sins

by ChartreuseFae



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of his sins revolved around Tsukasa, but he will never regretted them. A lot of hints/spoilers from TV series & Movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted this on ff . net
> 
> I just thought might as well posted it here, since it's still pretty empty on my works..

**Gluttony**

Kaito would like to eat what Tsukasa liked to eat, and he would hate what Tsukasa hated to eat. Which explained his appetite around everybody (but of course nobody noticed this). Fortunately, the magenta Rider wasn't picky about his choice, so most of the time, Kaito devoured every coffee, snacks, and cakes with liberation. He remembered one particular food, apparently it was something that the brown-haired man would like to try. But as they got separated, it wasn't his top priority for a period of time. The raven-haired Rider had to survived, even if all that he could consume was grass and dirt. He had to preserve himself for the sake of their meetings. But now, he was glad to met him, alive and in mint condition.  
  
So he asked Tsukasa earnestly, if he had tried eating those icky sea cucumbers yet. Because if Tsukasa liked it, it meant that he had to like them as well.

* * *

  
 **Pride**

Kaitou really, really hated it if people was meddling with his family affair. His family matter was a kind of disastrous with only a single thread to walk on. The one that could be easily swayed if someone dared to crossed upon them. There was no love to reconcile either, as he and his brother desperately gnawing with their nails and teeth only to survive in this cruel world. If he could described it, Fate was really just made them into a laughing stock. They knew they couldn't exist without the other, although each time their gaze met, the only feelings that revoked within them was their instinct to burned each other. A paradoxical existence like fire and water.  
  
That was why he would kept Tsukasa away from his troubles as far as possible. He would barked, screeched, and bite the man, but the short-haired man would insisted. And each time Kaito would gave in, because that was what Tsukasa would do anyway.

* * *

  
 **Envy**

To tell the truth, traveling alone sucked sometimes. What burdened the most? There was no one to talked to. Then after a period of time, Kaitou just realized that he automatically resorted to chat to himself. Well, it wasn't like making a speech into an empty space, but some words just left his lips. Like 'oh, yeah' and 'what is that thing' talks. Humans were such a fickle being, anything could cause themselves to be destroyed if being left alone. The thief mused, maybe this was his mental defense. A thing his body would do just to prevent his despair one step behind him. Well, maybe that was not a very good plan, but at least he still got himself together after all this year.  
  
Which caused him to be slightly irritated when he met with the brown-haired man after such a long parting. He seemed to gain a good companion. The way Yuusuke jokingly punched Tsukasa in the face, the way Natsumi laughed over their coffee, the way Eijirou and that white bat lurking around the camera, it was just too bright. The world which Tsukasa lived now was shining brightly, within the Hikari Studio. And he wondered if he could be inside that warm light too.

* * *

  
 **Sloth**

Tsukasa was blessed with a parade of interesting phenomenons whenever he went. The cyan Rider literally got a free ticket to the show, sometimes accompanied by a spectacular stage starring himself. That was why when Tsukasa left, suddenly everything seemed not to be interesting anymore. He would quit in the middle of battle, rather than staying just to get an unsatisfying ending. 

* * *

  
**Greed**

Kaitou didn't mind being called a thief. He knew somebody would eventually called him like that, since that was exactly what he was doing. Although he had to remind those people who accused him as a purely criminal, he always provided them with the most peaceful agreement first-hand. The raven-haired Rider would always tried to revert to negotiations at first. Who loved daily troubles anyway? Kaitou would asked them to hand the treasures and promised to leave as soon as possible. No need to be aggressive, no need to be hideous, just smile that smile and told everybody your business with them. Although in most cases, it was more like adding fuels to the fire.  
  
But if he could choose, he preferred to be called a collector. A collector specialized in collecting Rider's treasure. Why did he choose such things though? It was a mystery for him too. He thought it might be the same reason as the others who claimed themselves as a collector. There was something exciting to own the one and the only thing in the world. Sometimes it couldn't be measured by money, and the satisfaction was greater than any luxuries could ever gave. And not everyone could be a great collector without a certain efforts and skills. He knew the first time the Diendriver landed on his hands, chasing the Riders was his mission.  
  
A collector usually appreciates those treasures too. He would spent a quantity of time just to muse about his collectibles, remembering the date he acquired the collection, the crowds that gather to grab the treasure, the risks he had take to steal them, the unique uses of each Rider belts, the feelings each time his collection grew.. All of those feelings were addictive, the more he got, the more he wanted. An endless desire to posses each items and marked them as his greatest life achievements. Including Kadoya Tsukasa.  
  
From the brown-haired man's profile alone, he was a rarity that you couldn't find anywhere, maybe not in these mortal worlds. An amnesic young man who tried to save the worlds by transforming into Decade, only to find out that he had to destroy those worlds. Always rejected by the people, and tragically doomed to wander the universe searching for his place. His forgotten past as the leader of the most evil organization added up his value as a possible ultimate collection. So far, he was the thief's best candidate for the ultimate treasure and he would continue to chase him forever. 

* * *

  
**Wrath**

Kaitou would never be an enemy for Tsukasa. But that didn't mean the thief would be there for him during hard times. At least, for Tsukasa, and Tsukasa only, he would defied anything if the brown-haired man ever wanted him by his side. But it would be different if the short-haired man deceived him.  
  
How could he deceived him? After all of this time they spent together? Why did Tsukasa ditched him for some scoundrel, crazy pirate to save the world?  
  
The brown-haired man will pay, and the price would be high.

* * *

  
 **Lust**

At first, it was hard defining what did really Kaitou felt about the Decade user. He never really gave any long thought since his life was also a series of a never ending ups and down. The man could count the times when he just had the time to take a break. Also a few moments when he slipped Tsukasa in the middle of it. It certainly wasn't enough to convinced himself.  
  
But when they were alone in the studio, only the two of them, with no monsters to take care of, no lousy people dashed around, no sound of any animals or insects, it was when he genuinely believed about his feelings. Tsukasa wasn't like any other, he was more than a rival or a friend, he was the person the raven-haired man would like to keep close to his heart. By just sitting next to him gave Kaito either a slight fever or stirring butterflies in his stomach, it was always a mix of two. It was as if his eyes were covered with angel dust each time they landed on this slender figure. The afternoon sun shined on the burnt amber-colored curly hair, with his chocolate eyes fixed on some photos, lean hands grazed on each one while remembering those distant memories in the alternative worlds. God, what would he had to do to make this creature turned to him? Just to spare a minute for him?  
   
Slowly, very slowly, Kaitou crept towards Tsukasa, while the other was still (hopefully) distracted with whatever things on his hands. As he slowly closing their proximity, suddenly Tsukasa spun his head towards the thief, "Kaito." Thin eyebrows furrowed at the Rider," What. The. Hell. Are you doing?"  
  
His scowl forced the disappointed Kaito to smile, "Hmm, what do you think?"  
  
" I don't want to think about it. And I'm not going to listen to your explanation," answered the annoyed short-haired man.  
  
" I was about to ki--"  
  
" Lalalalala, I don't hear anything~" As the tall man trying to walk away from Kaitou, the thief reflexively grabbed his waist and both of them fell on the wooden floor. Of course not without a loud thud and yelps of pain, because apparently Tsukasa's head hit the the small arm chair next to chair he was sitting, while Kaito's body hit the side of the coffee table. Both of them repent their actions while rubbing the suffering part of their body, sitting on the floor wondering what just hit them. While he knew it wasn't appropriate (and maybe there will be an extra pain from a punch), the thief dared to crooked his head towards those lips for as long as the other allowed him to do so. It was strangely pleasant and Kaitou found himself the one who refrained, to stop himself from going too far. He tried to read Tsukasa's face, but then he saw the brown-haired man sighed.  
  
"Must you steal my first kiss too?"  
  
The raven-haired man just threw him a smile again. While thanking the God that it was just the two of them. If not, the Decade user might've just killed him in place for public sexual harassment. Not many people knew Tsukasa could be so shy about certain things.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I think I make Kaito sounds like a stalker.. But that is the impression I get after watching Decade.. Still can't write NC-17 (especially for the last sin *winkwink* the drafts just made me scratched my head), so lame.. Lalalala~~ OMG what did I do to them OTL
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this weird fanfic! T w T


End file.
